villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lilithmon
Lilithmon (Laylamon in Digimon Fusion (dub only), is a minor villain in the Digimon series, and also one of the main antagonists in Digimon Xcros/Fusion. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords, the most powerful of all Demon-Lord and Fallen Angel type Digimon, she confounds her opponents with her bewitchingly lovely appearance while her right arm's "Nazar Nail" corrodes everything it touches. Appearance Lilithmon is a Mega-Level Digimon whose appearance is that of a pale woman with 2 gold horns and black hair, wearing purple robes resembling a demonic version of a feudal Japanese courtesan over a leather catsuit. The most dominant feature in Laylamon's appearance is the Nazar Nail covering her right arm. In her Darkness form, Laylamon wears a cape, has Vilemons on her chest and crotch, and weilds Blastmon's head like a mace as a weapon. In her Majuu form, she becomes a giant monster. Laylamon's eyes are purple, and has the rest of her body red. She has two monstrous feet, and Blastmon's head in the front, and his spikes surround Laylamon's monstrous body. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' Lilithmon is one of the members of Seven Great Demon Lords. She was created by a person that contained lust and the Code Key of Lust. She was eventually defeated by DATS. ''Digimon Fusion'' In Digimon Fusion ''(but not the japanese version, Digimon Xros Wars), Lilithmon is refered to as Laylamon. As a member of the Bagra Army, Laylamon first made her existence known to the Fusion Fighters when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering. She she used a mirror to manipulate Akari into stealing the Lake Zone Code Crown for her, it resulted with her being scarred by Akari. Losing her cool over it, Laylamon force the fusion of Daipenmon with the frozen IceDevimon to enact her revenge before being driven off by Shoutmon X4K. Laylamon later confonts Xros War at the Sand Zone, revealing that he sent Ebemon to wiped out the Goddess's Warriors save Reapmon. Learning the truth behind his sect's destruction, Reapmon attempted to attack her, but Laylamon mortally wounded him with Mikey Kudo saving him by allowing him to reformat into Beelzemon to help in the fight against Machinedramon. Laylamon later obtained a traveling companion in Damemon, unaware that he was the Twilight group's Tuwarmon until after Lord Bagra obtained the complete Code Crown with Twilight revealed to be a branch of the Bagra Army. Being the only active Bagra Army Officer left, despite the hard work she have done for Bagramon, Laylamon finds herself overshadowed by the Death Generals as she is transfered to Twilight to be of service to its human general Yu Amano along with the bodiless Blastmon and his Vilemon minions. Though Yu's Fusion Loader, Laylamon can fuse with Blastmon and the Vilemon to assume a fighting form to aid Twilight in their fights with the Xros Heart United Army. Eventually, after the Fusion Fighter's victory against Ewan on the Hell Field, Laylamon is forcefully merged with Blastmon by Apollomon Whispered to become a giant monster that starts destroying Hell Field to keep the Fusion Fighters from leaving. But in the end, Laylamon was finally destroyed when Beelzemon sacrificed himself to defeat her. ''Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Laylamon is a member of the Twilight Army. She was absorbed by DarkKnightmon Darkness Mode (Blastmon) and became, DarkKnigtmon Darkness Mode (Laylamon). Attacks *Phantom Pain: Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die. *Nazar Nail: Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail. *Darkness Love: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. *'Empress Embrace:' ? *'Evil Sigh:' ?' ' Minions *IceDevimon *Daipenmon *Lucemon *Machinedramon/HiMugendramon *Arkadimon *Weddinmon (Manga) *Sakkakumon (Manga) Gallery Seductive Lilithmon.jpg|An official Bandai art of Lilithmon from Digimon Collectors. Wicked Lilithmon.jpg|An official Bandai art of Lilithmon in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Mistress Lilithmon.jpg|An alternate Bandai art of Mistress Lilithmon. Lilithmon the Goddess of Darkness.jpg|The Goddess of Darkness aka Lilithmon. Trivia * As one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon represents the sin of lust. * Lilithmon's Japanese voice actress Houko Kuwashima also voiced both Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) and Cirucci Sanderwicci (Bleach). * In the Digimon Dictionary, It is thought that Lilithmon was originally an Ofanimon (Ophanimon), but she fell from heavenly grace and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". Category:Demon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Minor Villains Category:Monsters Category:Asexual Category:Poisoner Category:Possessor Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Dark Priests Category:Whip Users Category:Teleporters Category:Archenemy Category:Riders Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Sorceress Category:Elastic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Military Villains Category:War Criminals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Big Bads